The burden of occupational injuries and illness to Washington State workers, employers and society is significant The Washington State Fundamental Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance program at the Washington State Department of Labor and Industries'Safety and Health Assessment and Research for Prevention (SHARP) program intends to continue providing the information and resources to promote safer and healthier workplaces in Washington State. Our state-based fundamental occupational safety and health surveillance program will follow the model of the NIOSH guidelines for state based public health activities. Our objective is to work to assure safer and healthier workplaces in Washington State, to influence occupational safety and health policy, and to provide an assessment of the hazardous exposures, occupational injuries, and occupational illnesses occurring in Washington State. The specific aims under Washington State's Fundamental Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance Program are to: 1. Continue Washington State Occupational Health surveillance activities in accordance with the CSTE and NIOSH guidelines for state-based public health activities in occupational safety and health. These include: a. Maintaining general program capacity for occupational injury and illness surveillance at the Washington State Department of Labor and Industries. b. Conducting population-based surveillance activities using the CSTE/NIOSH Occupational Indicators. b. Responding to emerging hazards and data requests from employers, workers, and groups representing employers and employees. d. Collaborating with other state and federal partners on state-based surveillance activities and initiatives. 2. Produce and disseminate a biennial report that identifies high risk industries for high cost, common nonfatal occupational injuries. 3. Continue Washington's occupational health surveillance and prevention activities for work-related amputations and hospitalized burns;and promote action by industry, labor, and government stakeholders to reduce these injuries in Washington State.